Aishiteru Onii-chan :')
by Vina-chan
Summary: sugu suka sama kakaknya, kirito dan suatu saat sugu tau kalau kakak yang disukainya itu ternyata sudah punya pacar namanya asuna. pasti nyess.. banget kan? nah asuna punya penyakit jantung dan membutuhkan pendonor kirito sangat sedih saat itu lalu karena tidak ingin melihat pria yang disayanginya sedih itu sugupun dengan rela mendonorkan jantungnya dan sugupun meninggal :')
1. Chapter 1

Author : Vina-chan._.

Aishiteru Onii-chan

Disclaimer©SAO milik Reki Kawahara.

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rate : T

* * *

summary :

mungkin nyess .. banget kalau suka sama saudara sendiri,

ini hanya fanfic abal-abal saya juga pernah ngerasain kalau aku jadi diposisi sugu

meskipun Kirito hanya saudara tirinya tapi nyes banget kalau pria yang kita suka ternyata suka sama wanita lain

udah ah capcus aja baca yak :D Review juga oke^^8

* * *

"kak apakah kau tau perasaan ini? perasaan yang kupendam bertahun-tahun. apakah kau sadar? maaf aku tak memberitahu kau sebelumnya kalau kita sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah, ya.. kak, kita hanya saudara tiri maaf aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku takut.. aku takut kalau kau menjaga jarak denganku. anggaplah aku sebagai adikmu yang seharusnya kau sayangi. aishiteru onii-chan"

Langit pekat oleh warna hitam meskipun gelap, masih terlihat jelas butiran-butiran sinar indah yang menghiasi langit. aku berbaring dihamparan rerumputan sembari memandang lirih kearah langit yang terbentang. semabari bergumam omongan-omongan kosong tak berarti

"sugu .."

suara itu, suara lembut yang membelai kehangatan. suara dari sesosok pria yang selalu membuatku gugup, lalu pandangan ku yang sedari tadi menatap langit kini berpaling kearah suara hangat yang memanggil namaku itu.

"iya kak?'' sahutku menoleh kearahnya. "ayolah ini sudah malam, cepatlah kau tidur" suara hangat itu lagi-lagi membuat hatiku semakin berdegup ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terlontar diwajah tampannya menyuruhku untuk bergegas tidur. aku mengangguk pelan dan segera beranjak bangkit dan menghampiri suara yang sedari tadi menyahut-nyahut namaku dengan lembut itu.

"oyasuminasai nee.. " lagi-lagi suara hangat itu benar-benar membuat hatiku berdegup semakin gugup. pria yang sudah kuanggap kakak itu mengantarku kekamar mengucapkan kalimat selamat tidur dan membalutkanku selimut. "arigato onii-chan" aku menatap pria itu lembut. pria yang sudah kuanggap kakak itu mengangguk pelan dan sebuah senyman terlonar dari wajahnya lalu pria itu menbelai rambutku lembut dan segera beranjak pergi dari kamarku. aku menatapnya lembut sampai jejaknya benar-benar menjauh hilang dari pandanganku "aishiteru onii-chan" batinku dalam hati

-oOo-

"heyy .. heyy .." tiba-tiba aku terbangun ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang mencubit-cubit pipiku "hhgh .. hey sudahlah aku masih mengantuk"aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi mencubit-cubit pipiku itu dengan nada malas "hey bangunlah pemalas .. " orang itu melemparkan sebuah bantal kearahku dengan nada gurau. "ehhgghh.. oke oke .. " aku memaksakan tubuhku bangkit memposisikan duduk dengan mata yang masih menutup, malas"hey ohayou nee .." ucap orang itu yang ternyata iu Kirito-kun, kakakku. mataku benar-benar terbuka ketika melihat sebuah senyuman manis yang terpampang diwajah tampannya yang sedari tadi duduk dikasurku. "kau benar-benar membuatku bersemangat onii-chan" batinku dalam hati sembari memandang lembut kearah kakakku itu "hey mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu pemalas.. ayo cepatlah mandi" lagi-lagi orang itu mendaratkan sebuah bantal lagi kewajahku dan lamunanku seakan buyar karenanya. "hey jangan lagi memanggilku pemalas uuh.. ini balasanmu haha" aku membalasnya dengan mendaratkan balik bantal kewajahnya lalu akupun kabur keluar dengan tawa lepas sehingga terjadi kejar-kejaran antara aku dan kakakku itu. "hey jangan kau lari adik pemalas ..!" kakakku yang bernama kirito itu segera mengejarku "wleee.."

tok .. tok.. tok..

canda kami terhenti ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar "hey pemalas coba kau buka pintunya" suruh kakakku masih dengan nada guraunya. "iye " lalu akupun segera menuju kepintu dan menurunkan gagang pintu dan terbuka lah pintunya

"permisi .. saya temannya kirito. asuna, kirito-kun ada?'' nampaklah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan dress selutut berwarna putih

"ohh ki-i-rito ya? a-kan saya panggilkan" ucapku "onii-caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann ... ada yang mencarimu namanya asuna-san" sahutku kepada kakakku.

"asuna?" lalu kiritopun segera beranjak kepintu menemui tamunya. "ooh asuna-san .. hey asuna jangan kau berbicara dengan orang ini dia sangat pemalas haha" ucap kirito kepada asuna sambil mengusap-ngusap kasar rambutku sehingga rambutku berantakan.

"isshhh .. hey asuna-san jangan kau berbicara dengan dia. orangnya sangat jahiil keterlaluan u,u" ucapku sambil merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan karena ulah kakakku kirito.

sementara asuna hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kami "hhaha keluarga yang sangat harmonis" kami hanya tersenyum

"ayoo asuna mari masuk .." kirito mempersilahkan asuna kedalam. asunapun segera masuk dan duduk disebuah sofa diruang tamu.

"saya mengerjakan tugas dulu dadah asuna-san" akupun beranjak pergi kekamarku. asuna hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"neh asuna-san ada keperluan apa kau kerumahku" tanya kirito memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping asuna

diam-diam aku mengintip menguping pembicaraan mereka, aku cuma ingin memastikan siapa wanita itu sebenarnya

"oi kirito-kun ayahku sudah merestui hubungan kami" ucap asuna dengan nada gembira.

"hubungan? apa maksudnya" batinku. yang sedaritadi menguntip pembicaraan mereka

"benarkah aku ingin hidup bersama selamanya bersamamu asuna" lalu kirito mendekatkan wajahnya kearah asuna dan iapun bendaratkan bibirnya kebibir asuna.

deg

"a-a-apa artinya ini? asuna adalah pacarnya onii-chan?" karena tak kuasa melihat pemandangan itu akupun segera berlari kekamar dengan air mata yang bercucuran. perasaan tak karuan menyeruak entah rasanya aku patah hati aku mengurung diri dikamar sembari merasakan rasa sakit hati ini.

To Be Continued !

diakhir cerita aku mau sugunya mati. oke next chapter oke

haha gaje yaa? :D aku mau next chapter berikutnya kalau ada minimal 1 orang aja yang review _-

review ok^^8

Follow : Alvinaalicia


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"kau harus membuang perasaanmu sugu!" aku memejamkan mataku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan. aku merasakan kibasan ketika kenyataan begitu kejam, membangunkanku dari mimpi indah. aku hanya bisa memeluk guling yang terbasahi air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir menetes. aku tak tau perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, rasa sedih kecewa tercampur jadi satu. oh tuhan mengapa jadi seperti ini.

tok tok tok ..

suara etukan pintu terdengar dari kamarku dengan sigap aku segera menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dan segera meraih gagang pintu.

akupun membuka pintu dan terlihat sesosok pria yang ternyata kakakku "ehh onii-chan mengapa kau kesini bukankah ada tamu diluar?" aku berusaha menutupi kesedihan ini dengan senyuman yang tersungging dipipiku.

"ehh sugu kau abis menangis kah? matamu sembab? ohh asuna sudah pulang barusan" tanya kirito menatap tajam.

"ohh tidak, hanya saja aku .. mm.. kelilipan! iya kelilipan hehe" aku berusaha menyembunyikan susuatu yang terjadi kalau sebenarnya aku memang habis menangis tadi.

"oohh gituu .. aku kesini karena aku memerlukanmu bisakah kau memilihkan baju untuk aku pakai di kencanku malam ini kau tau kan selera fasionku sangat jelek hehe please please tolonglah sugu hehe" bujuk kirito dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

DEG

"ke-ke-encan?"

"iya, ayoo cepat" tanpa basa- basi lagi lalu kirito segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kamarnya. "nah cepat kau pilih mana yang bagus untuk kupakai malam ini?" kirito membawaku ke sebuah lemari besar yang di dalamnya terdapat koleksi baju-baju nan bagus milik kirito. mulai dari jas, kemeja, dan kaos-kaos tergantung dilemari itu.

"mmm.. mungkin baju ini cocok untukmu" ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam dengan jaket berwarna hitam juga.

kirito melihat-lihat bajunya dan berpikir sejenak. "mm.. boleh juga oke arigatou sugu"

sugu hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan iya.

kirito pun membuka bajunya berniat salin dan terlihatlah dadanya yang sexy *wow xD "hey mengapa kau masih disini? ahaha kau ingin mengintipku ganti baju? haha" celetuk kirito dengan nada gurau.

"e-eh a-pa maksudmu u,u siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu sudahlah sudah" aku segera menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terpampang diwajahku dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar kirito.

.

kirito akan kencan? aku tak bisa membayangkan jika nantinya mereka bertunangan, menikah, dan hidup bersama keluarga barunya. dan aku? aku akan tinggal sendiri. tidak! sugu, kau harus membuang perasaanmu pada pria itu! ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, dan tidak lebih. sial lagi-lagi air mata ini menetes lagi. sejak kapan seorang sugu menjadi secengeng ini karena suatu masalah percintaan sadar sugu dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain!

treek

kamar kiritopun terbuka, terlihat seseorang yang beda dari biasanya. kali ini kirito berpenampilan spesial untuk malam kencannya ini bersama pacarnya, asuna. "heyy sugu bagaimana penampilanku" ucap kirito.

"kau terlihat berbeda onii-chan" ucapku sembari menyunggingkan senyuman tipis menutupi semua rasa sedih.

"oke aku buru-buru hari ini jaga rumah ya oke byee.." kiritopun segera pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil mewah berwarna hitam nan mengkilat untuk dibawanya kencan bersama asuna. dan tak berlama-lama lagi kiritopun mengendarai mobil itu dan segera pergi. aku memandang sedih dari jendela sampai jejak mobil itu menjauh dari pandangan.

kini hanya aku sendiri. aku hanya memeluk lututku sembari menunggunya pulang. aku lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang terpajang. terlihat jelas gambar diriku dan kirito dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. aku masih ingat masa-masa ini saat kau dan aku masih kanak-kanak berlarian kesana kemari, menyanyi-nyanyi, dan tertawa bersama aku rindu saat masa-masa itu kak, aku bukannya tidak memperbolehkan kau menikah dan membuat keluarga baru dengan wanita yang kau cintai. hanya saja aku takut, aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku dan hidup bersama keluargamu yang baru. aku ingin bersama bersamamu selamanya kak. aku memeluk erat foto itu bahkan sangat erat Sembari meresapi setiap kenangan yang telah terukir bersama aku dan kirito.

**oke ini chapter 2 nya maaf kalau pendek soalnya masih sibuk sama tugas sekolah u,u . maaf kalau penyusunan EYD, Tanda Baca, Paragraf, atau yang lainnya masih jauh dari kata sempurna. maaf saja kalau ini gk nyambung saya masih pemula di FFn dan baru hoby nulis baru-baru ini-_-**

**oke akhir kata saya minta review nya boleh untuk ff segaje ini? :D**

**masih ada chapter selanjutnya..**

**TBC**


End file.
